Mistletoe Magic
by Rosalie Duquesne
Summary: Set after Faith. A little bit of 'magic' occurs between Tony and Ziva. My first NCIS fic so plz be nice :


_**Heyy guyzzz!! Okay, so this is my first Tony and Ziva fic…I have fallen in love with NCIS once again, don't know how I fell out of love but anyways…**_

_**Just a short one-shot. After last night's epi I felt inspired to write this follow-up :)**_

_**Hope you guyz like it!! Plz review and tell me if you liked it or hated it!!**_

_**Disclaimer: You have no idea how bad I want to own this show, far less Michael Weatherly…yummy**_

_**XXX**_

"See? That was not so hard, was it?"

Tony craned his neck away from the departing woman to look at his partner. He still had a slight smile on his face. He definitely did not regret drawing Dolores' name anymore. The smile on her face after she opened the gift made up for that, plus more.

"No, I guess not," he replied, looking Ziva straight in the eyes, "It was actually kind of…fulfilling." Ziva smiled, she knew that Tony had a soft, caring side, and she loved whenever he let it show. It just made her feelings for him even stronger.

She could never deny that he was an attractive man, but she could deny how deeply she had fallen for him. She always considered her feelings for him a problem because not only were they breaking one of Gibbs' rules, but he was her partner, and she did not want to deal with the possible repercussions of them breaking said rule. But at the same time she was barely able to control herself from throwing herself on him everyday. To crush his lips with hers, to feel his tongue in her mouth, to feel his arms wrapped around her, to taste every inch of his skin…

No. She couldn't. But, oh, how she wanted to.

Little did she know, but Tony wanted the same thing. He wanted to hold her close to him, he wanted to kiss those delectable lips, to run his fingers through her signature long, dark brown hair. He admitted to himself a while ago that he had fallen for his partner, but he dared not admit it to anyone else. He was supposed to be a player. Someone who had a new girl almost every weekend and came to work on Monday bragging about his latest tryst all morning until Gibbs entered.

However, to his dismay, everyone had noticed that the amount of hook-ups had dramatically decreased since Ziva's rescue. Not that he would admit it, of course. He would never admit that the thought of her death killed him. He would never admit that he went, not to rescue her, but to avenge her death. He would never admit that when he saw her his heart leapt for joy in his chest. And most of all, he would never admit how badly he had wanted to kiss her in the bathroom when she had kissed him on the cheek.

Now, the pair stood in the hallway, staring into each other's eyes, oblivious to their surroundings. They were lost in each other's gaze, but only got a minute as McGee and Abby came bounding into the room, arm in arm, Abby chatting animatedly about how cute McGee would be in a Santa suit. The two stopped upon seeing the intense staring match going on. Abby then giggled, causing Tony and Ziva to break the trance they had on each other.

Neither had noticed that they now stood closer to each other. That the magnetic force between them had unconsciously pulled them physically closer. That they now stood less than a foot apart in front of the window that revealed the white wonderland outside of the building. They turned heads to look at Abby, who had stopped giggling. They both became confused upon seeing the grin on her face, and the smirk on McGee's.

Abby, beginning to giggle once again, simply pointed above the space between Tony and Ziva's heads. Still confused, the two looked up to where the goth pointed and Tony's eyes widened. His head then shot back to look at Abby and McGee, who had taken it upon themselves to exit. He inched his head slowly to look at Ziva, who continued to look at the arrangement of leaves hanging from the top of the window. Her face etched confusion.

Tony couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she was confused. Her eyebrows would furrow together, and her lips would form the most adorable pout…Wait. Does this mean that she doesn't know what mistletoe symbolized?

Ziva lowered her gaze, to find Tony looking intently at her facial expression. "What, Tony? Why did Abby point to that?" she asked, pointing at the sprig of mistletoe. Tony smiled slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable, but not wanting to miss such an opportunity to kiss the gorgeous Ziva David. He knew he would have to explain it to her, but he also had no idea how she would react. Letting out a breath, he opened his mouth and explained what it was, and what it meant, hoping for the best.

Ziva's eyes widened, and he gaze returned to the mistletoe nestled above their heads. "That little piece of bush means that I have to kiss you?" she asked, pointing to it once again. Tony stiffly nodded, knowing that this could go two ways. But he was pretty sure she wanted it to go the other way.

"Yeah, but you don't have to. I mean, if you don't want to," he said, getting nervous, "I mean it's just another stupid tradition." His eyes then drifted to his shoes, suddenly finding it more appealing to look at.

Ziva's gaze remained locked on the mistletoe. Then she smiled and looked at Tony, "I guess it is. But is it not normal for you to follow through with such, tradition?" Tony's head shot up, then he shrugged, "Yeah, but it's okay if you don't want to. I mean-"

She placed her index finger on his lips, effectively shutting him up to allow her to speak. "It is okay, Tony. I would not like for you to miss following out with tradition."

"Through," he mumbled against her finger, "following through, Ziva."

She removed her finger, "Does it really matter?" He shook his head, "No, I guess not."

The next few moments passed by in silence, neither knowing who would make the first move. Unfortunately for them, their eavesdropper did not particularly like the dramatic pause of events. Abby groaned, "Just kiss already!" Tony's head turned quickly to find the source of the outburst, to find Abby with her hands covering her mouth, eyes wide with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I, uh, I'll be going now," she said, backing up slowly. Waiting for her to leave, Tony's eyes never left her retreating figure until she was no longer in sight. He then looked down into Ziva's brown eyes that apparently never left his face. He smiled slightly and moved in closer. He brushed her hair behind her shoulder and lifted it to cup her cheek.

Closing the gap between them, Tony pressed his lips to hers chastely, fully expecting to pull away and end it. Ziva, however, had something lese in mind. The moment she felt his lips on hers, she never wanted the kiss to end. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth, instantly deepening the kiss.

Tony was definitely surprised upon feeling Ziva's tongue in his mouth, but he certainly was not complaining. Adding his tongue into the mix, he grabbed her hips and pulled her flush into his body, needing more physical contact.

The kiss was heated and lustful, the two pouring their hearts and souls into it. Ziva tangled her left hand in his hair, using it to push his face into hers. The kiss meant everything to both of them. They were kissing the one person they wanted more than anything.

Their tongues duelled and tangled, fighting for dominance until the need for air became unbearable. They broke the kiss, panting slightly, foreheads resting against the other's. Ziva's hands moved down to Tony's chest as she struggled to catch her breath. Tony's hands remained attached to her hips, not wanting to be removed.

The two thought the position to be strangely comfortable. Being the first to move, albeit reluctantly, Tony pulled his forehead away and kissed her forehead, cupping her cheeks in his large palms. He pulled away, and looked into her eyes once more before walking away. She looked after him, shocked over what had just transpired.

He then turned around and looked at her. "Are you coming or not?" he asked smiling, "Dinner's on me."

A smile graced her lips as they walked to their desks to get their coats. She knew that this was something that should not have happened, but she also knew, that now especially, she wouldn't be able to walk away.

_**XXX**_

_**Like I said, just an idea that just popped into my head after last night's epi :)**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!! :D**_


End file.
